


Just Another Language We Speak

by elutherya (elesteria)



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Pre-Established Polyamory, Pre-Established Relationship, Sexual Content, Sloppy Seconds, cawllection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-16 04:23:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18513832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elesteria/pseuds/elutherya
Summary: These days it’s not uncommon to find the members messing around the dorms, but it’s not like Seonghwa entirely minds.





	Just Another Language We Speak

When Seonghwa walks out of the bathroom into the dark dorm hallway, Hongjoong is quietly fucking Wooyoung against the wall.

Six months ago, Seonghwa would have spluttered at the sight. He would have fallen ass-backward into the bathroom that still smelled like his foaming rose cleanser and yanked the door shut with him. But now, he just leans quietly against the doorframe and watches, slowly licking the taste of mint toothpaste from his bottom lip. 

Hongjoong and Wooyoung have worked fast. He had taken maybe ten minutes to get himself ready for bed, and now here they are: Wooyoung’s palms braced against the wall like he’s holding it up, his body arched in a compact curve that puts his ass at a perfect angle. They’re both in their sleepwear, sweats and old favorite t-shirts worn to thin softness. Hongjoong in a black studded beanie and Wooyoung’s soft hair hanging free over his face. Hongjoong has one hand on Wooyoung’s hip and the other clapped over his mouth and Seonghwa knows why. It’s a courtesy for the rest of the silently sleeping dorm, trying to snatch a few hours of rest before their schedule drags them from their beds again. 

But Hongjoong’s hand doesn’t cover all the sounds. Seonghwa can still hear the soft huffing whines. They start to get louder and Hongjoong slows, leaning in close and whispering to Wooyoung until he calms down, and then he smacks his hips against his ass again without a warning. 

Wooyoung keens in surprise and Seonghwa can see from the smile on Hongjoong’s face that he did it on purpose. It’s not loud enough to wake the others, but it still has Hongjoong shushing him as he grinds his hips into him. _Teasing_ , Seonghwa notes, watching the way Wooyoung’s hips jerk before pressing back into Hongjoong, seeking more.

Hongjoong keeps them pressed together tight, right up until Wooyoung’s legs start to shake, then he draws back and snaps his hips forward again. He sets a quick pace, but stutters it so that Wooyoung can’t fall into a rhythm and meet him. It’s a dirty trick, but they’ve all learned over the last few months that the fastest way to get Wooyoung off is to take all the control away from him, to not allow him to work towards his own orgasm and rely fully on them for it.

Seonghwa takes in the flex of Hongjoong’s fingers at Wooyoung’s hip, the way he whispers words into his ear only for him to hear, the way Wooyoung’s eyes are squeezed shut and hands are pressing harder against the wall. It’s enough for him to know that they’re both close. He can see the dark pool of pre-come on the front of Wooyoung’s pants where they’d rucked his pants down over his ass, but hadn’t bothered to pull them over his cock. He doesn’t think they’ll need to pull them down to get him off, not with how frantic Wooyoung’s breathing is.

It’s familiar, how worked up he is. He will more likely come untouched before Hongjoong can get a hand wrapped around him.

“You’re so good, letting your hyung take care of you.” Seonghwa finally says and Wooyoung’s eyes snap open at the praise. He twists enough to meet Seonghwa’s gaze, before his eyes squeeze shut as Hongjoong gives another particularly sharp thrust. He knows it’s why Hongjoong has him up against the wall outside of the bathroom and not in their dorm room, so that he could find them like this. Hongjoong drags his teeth down the side of his neck, before he says something to Wooyoung that has him keening pathetically against his hand.

“I couldn't help it, I wanted to show him off,” Hongjoong purrs when he draws away from Wooyoung's neck, licking his lips. The praise makes Wooyoung moan, his body crumpling forward as his knees buckle. 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, careful!” Both Hongjoong and Seonghwa move at once, arms shooting out and winding around him, holding him up. Seonghwa blinks in surprise when he ends up being the one backed against the wall, one of Wooyoung's arms looped heavily around his neck and his head buried against his chest. He can feel the moist heat of his panting breath through his shirt. 

“You okay, Wooyoungie? Did you come? “ Seonghwa asks sweetly, carding his fingers through the back of his hair and dropping a kiss on the crown of his head. 

“Hnng, y-yeah,” Wooyoung’s hands clench into Seonghwa’s shirt as Hongjoong smirks and starts moving again. His arms carefully wrap around Wooyoung, cradling his stomach. 

“Mmm…. just a little more.” 

They keep Wooyoung upright as Hongjoong works himself back up to a steady rhythm. Wooyoung shakes between them, mewling against Seonghwa’s chest on every inward stroke. Seonghwa just runs his hands through his hair, cooing softly about how well he’s doing.

“ ‘m close,” Hongjoong sighs, forehead pressed between Wooyoung’s shoulder blades. Seonghwa reaches out and wraps his fingers around the back of Hongjoong’s neck. He drags his nails against the delicate skin.

Hongjoong tilts his head enough to look up at Seonghwa, pupils blown wide and gaze focused. He’s devastating like this. All of them like nothing more than taking Hongjoong out of his own head when he’s spent too many long hours in the studio alone, but like this, when he’s the one taking care of them? It’s a dangerous thing.

He winds his arms tighter around Wooyoung, who slumps further into their grasp. He’s babbling something into Seonghwa’s shirt, but he can’t make out what it is. He knows that Wooyoung is perfectly content, putting himself completely in their hands and pleased to be there. He shifts, trying to meet Hongjoong, even though his legs are shaking.

“Come on, Joong,” Seonghwa whispers, squeezing the back of his neck again. 

Hongjoong licks his lips like he’s been wandering in the desert for weeks and doesn’t take his eyes off Seonghwa. It’s gotten to the point where they can speak without speaking, and all it takes is a slight lowering of his lashes for Seonghwa to know what he wants. Seonghwa reaches out and takes Hongjoong’s jaw in hand, holding him in place as he gives him the softest kiss, remembering the dozens and dozens of nights where kissing Kim Hongjoong was a luxury that they could only dream about. 

Seonghwa swallows Hongjoong’s groans as he bucks into Wooyoung’s firm little body and finally finds release. His nails leave deep half moons in Wooyoung’s hips. Wooyoung quickly squirms out of their hold, pushing Hongjoong forward into Seonghwa’s arms and nuzzling up into Seonghwa’s side.

For a half a minute he barely even breathes, his eyes screwed shut tight. Seonghwa smiles, leaning in to nose at the side of his neck and work his lips across the curve of Hongjoong’s jaw. It draws a grunt from him, before he’s finally opening his eyes and Seonghwa can see how blown-out they are. He drags his teeth over the path he’d traced with his lips, feeling Hongjoong’s dick twitch fitfully against his hip.

“Seonghwa-hyung… you’re not leaving any marks, right?” Seonghwa doesn’t bother responding to the question and Hongjoong didn’t seem to expect one as he continues. “Mmmmm… bed? Wooyoungie, too.” 

Hongjoong holds out a hand towards Wooyoung, interrupting him as he sleepily slid a hand down the front of Seonghwa’s pants.

“Oh, bed, yeah,” Seonghwa murmurs distractedly against Hongjoong’s neck as Wooyoung palms at him. He hadn’t noticed how hard he’d gotten while watching these two, too enamoured by how good they looked together. But now, with Wooyoung and Hongjoong pressed so tight around him, he’s increasingly aware of the delicious twist in his gut.

“Yeah,” Wooyoung agrees breathlessly, pleased by the invitation. He rolls his hand down once, making a pleased noise at the way Seonghwa shudders against him. He presses a hot kiss to the back of Seonghwa’s neck in apology, before he lets Hongjoong lead the two of them back to his room.

As soon as the door closes behind them, Hongjoong pulls Seonghwa down in for a quick, messy kiss, pushes him back down onto his bunk. After that, Seonghwa watches as he turns his attention back to Wooyoung, who looks dazed and fucked out. He hums happily when Hongjoong kisses him in turn, slower and more relaxed than how he’d kissed Seonghwa. As Hongjoong kisses him, Hongjoong’s fingers work at Wooyoung’s clothes, sliding his pants down his hips and hiking up his shirt. He breaks away from Wooyoung to pull it up and over his head, dropping it on the floor carelessly.

“You were so good for me, now it’s time for us to look after Seonghwa hyung, don’t you think?” Hongjoong asks, as he nips at Wooyoung’s lower lip and then helps him step out of his clothes. Wooyoung nods jerkily, swallows, finally finds his words.

“Yeah, I want that. Can I hyung?” Wooyoung’s fingers catch in Hongjoong’s shirt, but his eyes are on Seonghwa as he chews on his bottom lip. He makes a noise in the back of his throat when Hongjoong kisses the underside of his jaw, before pushing him towards the bed with a smack to his flank. Wooyoung goes quickly, scrambling up onto the bed until he’s straddling Seonghwa’s hips. “Is this okay?”

“Yeah, it is.”

It’s all the urging Wooyoung needs before he’s working Seonghwa’s pants down his hips and wrapping a hand around his cock. Seonghwa’s fingers drag at the sheets underneath him, balling them into his fists as he drags in a sharp breath. His eyes are on Wooyoung’s face, listening to the way Wooyoung makes a whine of noise as he slides his hand up the length of his dick. With a pause, Wooyoung looks over his shoulder towards Hongjoong. 

Seonghwa looks past Wooyoung, watches the way Wooyoung’s pause has Hongjoong dragging his eyes upwards. He can guess that he’s looking at the shine of lube and come trailing down the back of Wooyoung’s thighs. He stills, before he seems to understand what Wooyoung is silently asking of him.

He quickly stumbles over to their desk, rummaging around it, before he lifts up a bottle of lube for them to see. Wooyoung turns back to look at Seonghwa, a smile on his face, as Hongjoong returns back to slide in behind Wooyoung. Hongjoong presses the bottle into Wooyoung’s empty hand and uses the other to trace up the back of Wooyoung’s thighs. “Fuck Wooyoungie, you’re dripping.”

“Do you want to ride Seonghwa and see what a mess the two of us can make of you?” Seonghwa draws in a sharp breath at the question, Wooyoung’s hand tightening around his cock as a shudder tore through him.

Wooyoung’s lets his head fall back as a shudder courses through him at the question. 

“Fuck yeah,” the words come out on a shaky exhale. Wooyoung pops open the lube and smears the contents into his hands, before tossing it away. He fixes his gaze on Seonghwa, just in time to catch the way his expression twitches at the sound of the bottle rolling across the floor. “It’s gonna get messier than that before long, hyung, might as well just accept it.” 

Hongjoong laughs from behind him, hands settling on Wooyoung’s hips. Wooyoung leans forward to press his open mouth to Seonghwa’s. He licks into his mouth without hesitation and Seonghwa reaches up to tangle his fingers in Wooyoung’s hair, holding him there.

Wooyoung makes a pleased noise, hand stilling on Seonghwa’s cock as he gets distracted by kissing him. Hongjoong takes the opportunity to bite at the silky curve of his ass and sinks two fingers inside him.

“Fuck,” Wooyoung jerks back when Hongjoong started fingering him, a whine of noise escaping him. 

“Calm down,” Seonghwa chuckles, patient and gentle. He curls his arm around Wooyoung’s neck, drawing him back in and kissing each corner of his mouth. “I like how sensitive you are, Wooyoungie. We all do. It’s so cute how you become such a mess, but the others are trying to sleep.”

“Hey, it’s not like I’m the only one that becomes a mess,” Wooyoung pouts against him. He shifts, stroking up Seonghwa’s cock with long, firm touches. “Seems like we know all know pretty well how to make each other a mess.” 

“You definitely make me a mess, Wooyoungie,” Hongjoong says and Seonghwa watches the way he appears from behind Wooyoung with a soft smile. He crawls around him, crowding in beside Seonghwa as his dark eyes flick appreciatively over Wooyoung. “I wanna see you ride him from this view.”

Wooyoung flushes, cock twitching visibly under the attention they give him. They both know that it doesn’t matter that he’d already come a few minutes earlier, not after Hongjoong had slid his fingers into him and Seonghwa had called him cute. It’s easy for both of them to see how much it’d all gotten to him, but they had an advantage. Wooyoung had told them how he liked to be used, to be told how important and good he was. It had been a talk they’d had after Wooyoung had spent days avoiding contact with everyone, because they’d misread just what he liked and someone had said the wrong thing.

Seonghwa runs his fingers down Wooyoung’s back, taps them against his hip when he reaches it. It’s all the urging Wooyoung needs, before he’s shuffling further forward. He closes his eyes, bites his tongue as he palms Seonghwa’s cock, guiding it between his cheeks and nudges it at his entrance. As soon as Wooyoung’s positioned, he opens his eyes, looks between Seonghwa and Hongjoong, before he sinks down on Seonghwa’s cock with a loud moan. 

It’s easy, with how Hongjoong had worked him open, to bottom out. Seonghwa shudders, attention drawn to the way Wooyoung gives a sob as he grinds down into his lap. His thighs clench tightly on either side of Seonghwa’s hips and he freezes there for a moment as he adjusts.

Hongjoong’s hand splays over his thigh and rubs soothing circles into his skin. Wooyoung grabs at the hand on his thigh, and Hongjoong gives it to him, before watching the way Wooyoung reaches out for Seonghwa’s as well. As soon as he has their hands wrapped in his lube covered ones, he lifts himself up, before he drops quickly back down onto Seonghwa’s cock.

“Fuck you’re so big.” Wooyoung chokes out, trembling from oversensitivity. The slick sound as Wooyoung lifts himself up, only to work himself down around Seonghwa’s cock, fills the room around them. “You fill me up so well hyung. Want you to make a mess of me.”

Seonghwa bucks his hips up when Wooyoung lifts himself up again, drawing a high mewl of noise from him. He turns, keeping his eyes on Wooyoung as he noses along Hongjoong’s cheek. “I’m glad you wanted to show him off tonight.”

“He’s very showoffable,” Hongjoong grins, squeezing Wooyoung’s fingers. Seonghwa caught the way he pauses, eyes on Wooyoung with an expression Seonghwa isn’t very familiar with. 

“Are you okay, Joongie?” Seonghwa’s fingers brush his leg and Wooyoung looks at him too, drawing in shaky breaths through his parted lips but otherwise going still. Hongjoong flushes but nods, sits up on his knees and gently curls his arm around Wooyoung’s waist. 

“I’m fine. Everything’s perfect. You’re both perfect,” Hongjoong states. He runs his hand down Wooyoung’s bare skin, kisses at his shoulder and his neck. His free hand digs into one of Wooyoung’s hips, gets enough of a hold that he can help lift him with each roll of his hips. Not that he needs it. Wooyoung gives a long, low moan near his ear and Seonghwa can see the way Hongjoong shivers. “Does it feel good, Wooyoungie?” 

“Y-yeah,” he takes a deep breath, swallows. Finally Wooyoung sneaks his hand away from Seonghwa so that he can push his sweat-damp hair back off his forehead, keeping his hand clasped to the top of his head and his hair slicked back in place. He stares up at the ceiling, showing off the sharp line of his jaw. “Oh, god…” 

Wooyoung rolls his hips with what seems like no effort, but both Hongjoong and Seonghwa can see the way his muscle contract and relax under his skin. They both know the burn of it and how exhausting it can be. Wooyoung keeps going like it’s nothing, feeding off their praise and their touches and the pleasure of having Seonghwa so wonderfully deep inside.

Each time he bottoms out he moans like it’s his very first time taking dick and Seonghwa has to do everything he can to choke back his own noises. Seonghwa sits up, drags Wooyoung in so that he can kiss him. He messily licks into his mouth, slows down so that Hongjoong can see everything. 

“Fuck.”

Seonghwa grins, drives up into Wooyoung, rocking him in his lap and burying himself deep. They kiss, messy and uncoordinated, before Wooyoung picks up the pace and rolls their hips together. After that, there’s no more kissing, not when both of them are panting and trying to find the best angle. 

Hongjoong reaches out, spreads his come and lube covered fingers over Wooyoung’s thigh, feeling the muscles work under his hand. 

“Hyung please,” Wooyoung gasps, hands finding their place in Seonghwa’s shirt and holding onto it as if it was the only thing keeping him from shaking apart. “Can I-” he swallows, body curving forward. “Can I-”

Seonghwa presses a kiss to the top of Hongjoong’s head, before he gently dislodges him from his side to lean up into Wooyoung’s space. He doesn’t give him time to react, just rolls Wooyoung onto his back and fucks into him hard. He grabs Wooyoung’s chin in his hand, keeping him there until Wooyoung finally opens his eyes and looks at him. His eyes are dark and his voice pitched far lower than any of them are used to. “Come for me, baby.”

Wooyoung’s back arches as he comes on a sob. His eyes roll shut, tears sliding down his cheeks as his body pulses with each heavy throb.

Seonghwa gives a few deep thrusts, groaning at the way Wooyoung tightened around him. He feels Hongjoong’s fingers work their way between them, fingers trailing along where his cock is sliding into Wooyoung. It’s enough to send him hurtling over the edge, spilling hot down the juncture of Wooyoung’s hip as he pulls out quickly. He braces his forearm above Wooyoung’s shoulder so he doesn’t topple onto him, instead he hangs his head and pants into the crook of his neck, body trembling with aftershocks.

He slowly lowers himself down and Hongjoong crawls his way over to flop down on the bed beside them. He presses in, kisses Seonghwa’s cheek and Wooyoung’s shoulder. “I love you two.”

Wooyoung’s hands are gentle on Seonghwa’s shoulder, pulling him up so that he can kiss him sloppily. For the mess and the fact that Seonghwa knows he’s going to have to get up to clean them all up and change the sheets, he can’t bring himself to mind. With Wooyoung looking at him with nothing but adoration and Hongjoong watching them so fondly, he knows that he wouldn’t trade these boys for the world.

“Yeah, love you both too,” he laughs, warmed by the smile that splits across Wooyoung’s face. “Give me a few minutes and then we have to get up to clean up, but then I want to cuddle the both of you.”

“Yes, hyung,” Wooyoung nods. Hongjoong sags against them, arms winding around the two of them with an ease born from familiarity, and Seonghwa reaches out, curls his fingers in Hongjoong’s hair and grabs onto Wooyoung’s hand with the other. They’re his, and yeah, he kind of does love them a lot.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to come talk to me about these boys, possible prompts or just... anything at all: you can find me over at [twitter](https://twitter.com/Elesteria). I'm always down to chat at new people! You can also find me at [curiouscat](https://t.co/1yfgiUBE0r) if you have any thoughts, prompts or stuff that you're too nervous to say in public.


End file.
